First Encounter
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: A five year old Percy and Six year old Oliver meet in a bookstore thanks to the twins. AU, I felt like portraying the boys as kids for a change


**First Encounter**

The first time Oliver Wood met Percy Weasley was in a small book store down a street near Diagon Alley, a month before Percy's sixth birthday. Oliver had already turned six on the sevenths of July, meaning he'd been six for a grand total of sixteen days. To Oliver it was a great.

"Come on, Fred" Percy had been pulling the three year old twins with him, his mother was off with the baby somewhere. His older brothers, Bill and Charlie were off... somewhere but they'd left him, along, with the twins. Fred had tripped over his lace and was sniffling. Not wanting to cause a scene, Percy stopped, let go of George and tried to calm Fred. He tied his lace, patted his head then hugged him, the younger boy stopped his whimpering and quieted.

But George had wondered off.

He stumbled across a brown haired boy, dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt with the letters P.U. across the front. He was sat at a table, reading some book with moving pictures, legs kicking backwards and forwards. George's interest peaked and he bounded over towards the boy.

"What doing?" George trotted towards the boy and pulled himself into the seat next to him. He leant over and looked at the pictures, men and women were flying around on brooms throwing balls to each other. He saw someone use a bat to hit a ball at someone else. The man fell to the floor. George grinned, he wanted to play that when he got older.

"Reading..." The brown haired boy finally replied. George noted he had a funny voice.

"Your voice is funny" George snickered

"Yeah.. it's my accent. Everyone in Scotland talks like this" George raised his brows. He wanted to go there.

"I'm George" He smiled at the boy.

"Oliver Wood" Oliver was still reading.

"Wood what?" George blinked.

"It's my surname.. Wood" George gave a nod.

"Weasley.. George Weasley"

"You lost?" George shook his head

"No, I'm with my brother, Percy.. And Fred!" Oliver was about to say something else when two boys with red hair and freckles trotted up. One identical to George, the other older and a little skinnier.

"There you are, George! We've been looking for you all over the place" The twin ran up and tried to scramble into the seat with George. The older boy helped him up.

"How many times have we told you not to go running away from us?" The older boy frowned at him, blue eyes narrowing behind glasses. Oliver watched in interest, there was something about him.

"You fussin' Fred. Oliver was lone" George pouted, gesturing towards Oliver. Percy blushed slightly, only just noticing the other boy.

"Oh! um.. hi" He smiled weakly.

"Hello. You must be Percy" The brown haired boy smiled.

"Oliver Wood. Pleased to meet you" Oliver's smile widened and Percy suddenly felt funny. He smiled back. Oliver was pretty, like a flower, or a puppy.

"Nice to meet you, too" He was suddenly aware of George pulling at his sleeve. He looked at his brother who began pointing towards Oliver. Fred was trying to get off the chair. Percy helped him down.

"See! He nice" Percy nodded, flashing George a smile. Yes, he was nice. He was very nice, and friendly.

"How do you know which twin is which?" Oliver pointed at the two. Percy simply grinned.

"Easy!" He pulled the twins to his side, tilted Fred's head to a side, then pulled up George's sleeve. He pointed to a mole on each twin " They have mole's in different places. Fred, his jaw, George, his arm".

"Cool!" Oliver grinned again. A few moments later two more boys bounded up, the shorter of the two looked more like Percy then the other three boys and he shared his blue eyes whilst the rest, including Oliver, had brown.

"Great job, Percy!" Bill patted his shoulder, taking the nearest twin by the hand. He was the tallest of them all, and the oldest.

"Yeah, great job, kid. Come on, say bye to your friend cause we have to go" Charlie took the other twin by the hand, Percy noticed it was Fred. The two nodded to Oliver and dragged the twins off, George shouting bye as he tripped behind Bill. They didn't get all that far before the boy started to wail.

"Bye Oliver" Percy looked at his feet, then glanced up at Oliver. The brunette was pouting. He didn't want to go.

"Good bye, Percy Weasley" Oliver hopped out of his seat and held his arms out in a gesture the twins used when they wanted a hug. He stepped forwards and hugged Oliver. He was squeezed tightly before the boy pulled away, smiling.

"I hope I see you again, Perce" With that he leant forwards and kissed Percy, wet and open mouthed, right on the lips. Percy blushed and ducked his head before kissing Oliver on the cheek. He ran off after that but as he did, had the memory of Oliver smiling, wider then the other's he'd seen in the last twenty minutes. He didn't see that Charlie had come back to get him, and seen the small exchange.

From then on, whenever they visited the bookstore Percy, and sometimes Charlie, looked out for the little boy with brown eyes and hair. They never saw him at the bookstore again, they did, however, see him years later on a cold September night.

* * *

He saw sorted into Gryffindor with Charlie Bill and their friends. They'd cheered and his brothers, in that moment, had never yet been so proud of him. He felt so happy. Charlie pulled him down next to him and the others all introduced themselves, he could only remember a few, Scott, Luke, Jesse, Lucy, Sarah and Ben. He didn't hear the next girl, Claire Whitby being sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Wood, Oliver" Percy's attention was drawn away from his conversation with Luke Pucey who's brother had been sorted into Slytherin, and towards the front of the hall where a boy with a soft smile and a familiar brown mop was being sorted.

"Gryffindor!" The hat boomed and the boy's grin grew. There were cheers around him but he didn't hear them because Oliver was walking over, was stopping at the table and sitting down. Sitting next to Percy. He turned and instantly shook hands with Percy, a wide smile across his lips and Percy had that funny feeling again. It had to be him

"Hello, Perce" Scottish accent. "I do believe we've met before" He chuckled.

"Yes, I believe we have" He laughed with him.

"George still getting up to mischief and looking like his brother?" Percy nodded, pushed back slightly by Charlie who was holding his shirt collar. It was the only thing that stopped him hitting the floor.

"Are they! Boy! They're complete pains in the arse! We're glad to be here, they dyed Bill's hair blue, turned Ron's freckles green and made Ginny's lips yellow. You should have seen what they did to Percy's ar.." Percy clapped a hand over his brother's mouth, glaring at him. The boy shrugged and went back to talking to Luke, letting go of Percy's shirt.

Thud!

Oliver helped him up, laughing. Charlie turned back to them and Oliver decided it was best to keep hold of Percy's hand.. just to be sure.

"How did you know about the twins?"

"I met them a few years ago.. I met Percy too.. and you and Bill, is it?" Percy nodded.

"Really? I thought you looked.. oh!" Charlie jumped in his seat, suddenly pointing at Oliver. He turned quickly, grabbing Bill by the collar and yanked him towards Percy, Bill seemed to choke in surprise, kicking Luke who was opposite him, under the table.

"Remember about five years ago when we left Percy and the twins in the bookstore?" Bill frowned.

"He left him in a lot of bookstores..."

"The time they were talking to that boy.. you kissed that Jennifer girl.. but I told you about someone else kissing" He trailed off then, looking at his younger brother who was back to talking to the boy, Oliver's arm slung around him shoulder.

"I.. oh! yes" Bill's eyes widened slightly "Him?"

"Him" Charlie nodded an affirmative.

"Bloody Hell.. We better keep an eye on those two.. think we should let mum know?" Bill was released and the pair stared at the two boys who looked over at the intense gazes.

Charlie shook his head.

"Not just yet.. we'll wait for a scandal" He picked up a fork and Bill looked horrified.

"But what if we don't get one before we leave?"

Charlie smirked for a moment before bursting into laughter. The people around them stared. When he finally calmed down he eyed the two boys for a moment.

"Then we'll create one"

Sadly they never did get one.

Ginny did though

* * *

Author's Notes:

Dedicated to the lovely Breathing Flames and Hatori Soma whom have both flattered me these last few weeks with their praises (and threats, you know who I mean) -eyes hatori- hehe.

I've been in a bit of a crazy mood these last few days


End file.
